The Absol of the Forest
by SeanB1014
Summary: Sean finds an injured Absol and takes him home and heals his wounds. But what does the Absol have in store for him? PokemonXHuman Lemon. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Contains YAOI! Will continue once I get enough reviews.


WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES/YAOI. DO NOT PROCEED ANY FURTHER, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH CONTENT.

The snow was falling even heavier than yesterday in Kingswood. It was time Sean went to investigate, because to him, there had to be some connection to this. Putting on many layers of clothes, he went outside. Strong, cold breezes blew against Sean as he made his way through the neighborhood. There was already a lot of snow, but why would the town need anymore? Everyone else thought it was only natural. Or was it?

Sean was now exploring in a foresty area he'd never been to before. A twister of snowflakes suddenly became visible a distance in front of him. A four-legged shadowy figure was in the middle. He saw its eyes staring at him with intimidation. But Sean showed no fear. Instead, he was walking towards it. It was an Absol, but its left side was bleeding terribly, and it was struggling to stand up.

"It's an Absol!" said Sean. "It's hurt…" The Absol tumbled to the ground, but Sean successfully caught him in his arms. The Absol had tears in his eyes, and it looked like he was in serious pain. Sean carried the 240 lb. Absol all the way to his home, where he could take care of it. The snow storm was growing fiercer, and Sean had to hurry home.

Sean carried the Absol inside, and laid it on the bed. Its side was still bleeding. Being of a kind nature, Sean decided to bandage the Absol. He cleaned up the blood with a wet towel as he bandaged him up. "Th…Thank you…" muttered the Absol. "You can speak…" said Sean, amazed. "Don't worry, you're in good hands now."

Once Sean was finished, he covered the Absol up in the bed covers and let him sleep. "What happened to you?" said Sean. The Absol struggled to speak. "Coyotes… I was bitten by one… I lost all of them, but one remained. The rest you know…" "Oh… That's not good… How long have you lived in this town?" "13 years.." Sean smiled. "Where are your parents?"

"My mother died from a horrible winter sickness, and I never knew my father. I was born on the mountain." "That's terrible…" said Sean. About a week has passed, and Sean and Absol went for long walks around the neighborhood every two days. Absol always slept at the foot of Sean's bed.

One chilly Saturday, Sean and Absol were walking some more. Absol was so happy that Sean was always there for him, and to take care of him, and he never felt lonely anymore… They were very close friends, but Absol imagined them both being even more than that… Anywho, Absol and Sean were on their way home from their daily long walk, just 3 houses away.

"Sean…" said Absol. "Yes?" The Absol's face was turning slightly red. "Do you… know what… s…?" "Absol just spit it out already." The Absol couldn't resist blushing. "Sean, do you… know what sex is…?" Now his face turned completely red, and so did Sean's. "Yes, Absol. I know a lot about sex." The Absol didn't say anything further until they got inside the house. That evening, Sean was taking a nice shower. He was glad the warm water was running perfectly.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he entered his room. Absol was watching TV in the living room. Sean got dressed in only his pajama pants. He walked in the living room, and lay down on the bed. "Absol, bedtime." "Okay, Sean… I want to ask you something…" he said as he climbed up onto the massive living room bed. "What is it, Absol?" "I want to sleep closer to you under the covers…"

Sean blushed, looking back at the time Absol had asked him if he knew what sex was, and thought he may be up to something. "Sure, Absol. You may lay with me." Absol smiled and gave Sean a lick across the cheek gratefully as he slid underneath the covers with Sean. "Mmm… Warm… I could get used to this, alright." Before he knew it, Absol's body was against Sean's.

Sean worried for a moment, because he was naked, as he always slept. "Your fur… It's so soft…" muttered Sean. He ran his fingers across his mane, feeling the warmth and comfort the fur brought. "Thanks…" said Absol. Sean grew a bit nervous as their bodies were rubbing against each other. Sean tried his best not to let the feeling sexually arouse him, but he gave in easily…

"Sean…" said Absol. "What is this?" he said as he peeked under the covers. Sean was blushing like mad. "Oh, I see now… You have been aroused…" Sean gulped and said, "Absol, I don't know if I'm ready for this…" Absol smiled. "Sean, it's time we became more than just friends… You have always been there with me, and I felt warmhearted whenever I was with you. I love you, Sean… I wish to return the favor as many times as I can."

Sean moaned a bit as Absol gripped his erection with his paw. He then got under the covers, and took Sean's erection inside his mouth after inhaling his scent through his nose. "Ah… Oh Absol… You're amazing…!" Sean said under his moaning. Absol tried his very best to make it more soothing for Sean. He used his tongue sometimes in the process. Sean loved the soothing feeling of his tongue the most.

He tastes wonderful, thought Absol as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Sean's member. He then instantly took Sean's whole length inside his mouth, basically deepthroating him, which made Sean let out another loud moan. "Absol… If you keep this up, I… I'm gonna…" He took Sean's length out of his mouth finally, and switched his position, his tail hole facing Sean under the covers. "Now… In me."

"Okay, Absol… Just let me know if I need to stop or anything." "Yes, Sean." Sean carefully slid his saliva-coated member inside Absol's tail hole successfully. The Absol's saliva made it easy to slide in. Sean thrusted softly inside Absol, who was moaning softly the entire time. "Oh Sean… You feel so wonderful…" They both moaned quietly. About a few minutes later, it was now Sean's turn to release.

He thrusted as fast as he could, then moaning out loudly: "ABSOL!!!" he yelled as he gripped the bedding with all his might as he released his seed inside Absol. Absol moaned loudly, feeling the warmth of his seed inside him. "Oh… my…" he panted. Sean was panting also. The two eventually grew tired, and fell asleep. "Absol, I love you." "I love you too, Sean… Thank you." In an instant, their lips gently touched. They both snuggled as close as they could that night and slept in peace together.


End file.
